Soul Mates
by CrossoverPrincess
Summary: Hinata and kakashi are caught by naruto and somthing bad happens. soul mates belongs to natasha bending feild LEAMON kakahina hatake hyuga hyuuga


* * *

(I own nothing. Soul mates belongs to Natasha Bendingfield and the characters of NARUTO belong to Matsashi Kishimoto)

SOUL MATES

A silver haired man stood on top of a tree branch, turning the pages in his small chapter book. He smirked behind his mask as he reached the part when the two characters have sex.

_His hand slid into her shirt, feeling her mounds. She gasped in disbelief as his lips parted from her mouth and,_

"oh no!" the man looked up from his smut and saw a young little teenager, wearing a spaghetti strap and jeans, that dropped her groceries. He chuckled quietly and jumped down from the tree and started to help by picking up the crushed eggs.

"gosh Hinata-chan, watch were you are going." the ninja put some bell peppers in a paper bag were it had originally came from. The young heiress looked up from cleaning off dirt some magazines she grabbed at the mart she came from.

"Gomenasai Kakashi-San, I just grabbed too much." she seemed worried by the look on her face and the way she put her sleeve in front of her mouth.

"Do you need some help getting this to your house?" Hinata's skin turned stone cold and her pale eyes grew large.

"oh you don't need to Kakashi-San." she insisted. "my house is just around the corner."

"no, no, its OK. I don't want you to lose all your stu-" the jonin's eyes lowered to one of the magazines of a naked women the young girl was holding. "can you explain why you are holding a porn magazine?" her pale cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"um, um, Naruto-kun wanted me to pick some up, and," Hinata trailed off.

"so, Naruto made you, an innocent little eighteen year old girl, to get him porn."

"your making it sound worse than it really is."

"well what ever, I'm helping you anyway." the jonin protested by picking up four of the six bags Hinata was carrying.

"oh, OK, just fallow me." she put the magazines in the remaining bags and fallowed with her hand full.

It was silent the whole time they walked, and Hinata lied that her house was around the corner also. It was at least a mile from the tree Kakashi left. Finally they stopped down the street from her home. She put her bags down and ran up to her house and looked inside her home and called out to Naruto. When he didn't call back after twenty seconds she ran back to the silvery haired friend.

"OK come with me quietly and be fast." she whispered into his ear. The masked ninja looked at her with confusion. The young heiress picked up her bag and ran inside. It seemed her toes didn't even touch the ground. He looked in amazement, he never knew she could be this fast. They were only on a few missions together and that was at least four years ago.

"come on! Hurry before Naruto gets home." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"oh I'm sorry,coming." he grabbed the bags and quickly galloped into the house and dropped the bags. "w-what are you doing?" the ninja gasped.

"shh! You need to get out now before," Hinata was cut off by a low voice from behind her.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"oh Naruto-San," Kakashi smiled at his old student. "so you are with Hinata I see."

"yo Kakashi," Naruto Replied with a fake smile and turned to Hinata.

"Naruto we didnt do anything," the silver haired ninja implied.

"oh well I think you should go."

"oh OK." Kakashi turned around to Hinata and shook her hand and said good bye but, something was wrong. The look in her eyes was, sadness and scared mixed. The jonin nonchalantly walked out of the house confused.

–

he man slowed his step as he past the mart and he saw something on the ground. It was a small necklace with the Hyuga sign on it. "so this must be Hinata's," he picked it up and put it in his pocket. "might as well return it." he turned around and his pace was faster this time. He was eager but why?

The man scowled at the thought. _She was cute and nice but she is with narrate-San. What am I thinking. Its not like she was any less attractive now then back then but something about her was just...different._

a scream broke his thoughts. It sounded like Hinata. His pace quickened as he started to hear Naruto. "YOU WHORE! I knew you were going to betray me!" Kakashi heard her scream again. "You are a SLUT!" she whimpered. Kakashi was outside the door when he heard glass breaking. Te wasn't any time just to stand around. He kicked the door open and saw Hinata half naked and bruised from head to toe. There were cuts every were on her body and blood spewed from her mouth when she coughed. She was barely concise from all the blood she lost.

"Naruto you-you BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed. "How can you treat someone like this!"

"I've been doing this since Sakura and im going to keep on doing it!" the blonde screeched.

"drop the girl," the man threatened pulling out a kunie. "or suffer the consequences. Naruto held the heiress close to his body and rested a knife on her neck.

"I'll kill her," the young man protested. "like I did Tenten." Kakashi hesitated remembering how bloody and cut up Tenten's body was. "you're scared." Naruto taunted but then his blue eyes rolled back into his head. Kakashi peered at Hinata. She was holding a knife that was stuffed into the blondes stomach. The kitsune gasped for air and fell to the floor. "d-damn it," and he died.

Hinata fell to the floor and started to cry. "i-i-i k-killed him." she whimpered. Kakashi came to her side and picked her up.

"shh, Hinata-sama calm down, your safe now."


End file.
